


Six In A Million

by Oldguybones



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie flirts with strangers for attention, F/M, Gets some much needed attention afterwards, Guessing game, M/M, Use of a Blindfold, Use of a cock ring, if you know what i mean ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oldguybones/pseuds/Oldguybones
Summary: Despite never saying a single word aloud, his partners knew exactly what he needed and exactly how to take care of him. Even afterwards, they knew what to do to help him decompress and relax even further after his long awaited release. He could search the world over and over again, and never find anyone more caring and giving than his partners. They say you’re lucky to find your one in a million, but somehow Eddie had found his six.





	Six In A Million

It was a rare occasion that the seven of them went out for an evening on the town. Not because they didn’t have the time or the energy and it certainly wasn’t a money issue. The seven of them just really preferred to stay home most of the time; they preferred each other’s company over anyone else’s. And when you lived with six other people, there was typically a lot going on at any given night at home anyways. 

But nonetheless, one Friday evening found them all out on the town, visiting a recently opened club. Bev and Richie wanted to dance. Stan and Eddie just wanted to enjoy a drink or two. Ben, Mike and Bill were just along for the ride, content to partake in whatever their partners wanted to do. 

Maybe Bev and Richie would be able to convince them to dance, perhaps with an inviting look or by grabbing their hand and leading them onto the dancefloor. But for the time being, they sat at the bar with Stan and Eddie, watching their two partners dance together. 

They chatted idly amongst themselves, looking like a few old friends shooting the shit. That wasn't even remotely a lie, but the seven of them preferred to keep things casual in public. People didn't always approve of their relationship and even if they did, they rarely understood it. This meant that they received quite a bit of attention from other club goers. 

Richie and Bev were too wrapped up in each other to care. The second Stan got hit on, he shot them down so fast and then immediately tucked himself under Mike's arm to prevent it from happening again. Bill received a fair amount of attention from people and he engaged them for a while, but always did a good job of making it known he wasn't romantically interested. Ben also got a lot of attention from other club goers, but he refused to acknowledge it was genuine, despite how often the other’s would tell him that, “Yes, that woman  _ was  _ flirting with you, Ben.”

But perhaps the person who got the most attention when they went out was Eddie. There was no denying that he was an attractive man, what with his soft blond hair and flawless skin; he always dressed nice when they went out so it only made sense that other people would take notice of that too. Within their first hour of being there, the number had already hit double digits. 

He engaged them for the most part, particularly when his glass was empty or he knew one of his other partners was watching. They all saw him, at one point or another, talking to some handsome guy offering to buy him a drink; they also didn’t miss the way Eddie noticed their watchful eyes. His lips curled up in the softest smirk and then he’d go right back to talking to whatever stranger momentarily held his attention. 

They weren’t jealous. All seven of them were more than comfortable in their relationship with one another and could handle the sight of their partner flirting with other people. It was harmless; they all knew it was and in Eddie’s case, it usually saved them quite a bit on their bar tab so it was a win win. However, all six of them also knew Eddie well enough to know that he had an ulterior motive. It all boiled down to one and one thing only.

Attention.

He wanted the attention and not even from the random strangers buying him drinks or telling him how handsome he was. He wanted the attention that came from his partners noticing all that, which they were more than happy to grant him. 

Once they got home, of course.

“Why don’t you go rope in Bonnie and Clyde over there?” Bill suggested, nudging Mike with his elbow. “Th-they usually listen to you.”

Mike let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head incredulously as he walked backwards away from them. “I don’t know why on Earth you think anyone can reign those two in.”

And sure enough, as soon as Bev and Richie noticed Mike walking over to them, they immediately tried to pull him in to dance with them. Between the sensual movement of Bev’s hips and the inviting gaze of Richie’s blue eyes, anyone would be powerless. After a minute of trying to pull them away from the dance floor (which included a lot of Bev whispering in his ear and Richie turning around to brush his ass against his crotch), he was finally able to lead them over to the rest of their group. 

“I think our dear Eds is jonesing for a lil’ one on one time,” Mike told them, echoing what him, Ben and Bill had been discussing just a few minutes prior. 

“W-watch,” Bill instructed, subtly nodding his head over in Eddie’s direction, where a new gentleman was offering to buy him a drink. “He’s gonna look over here any second now.”

Like clockwork, Eddie casually glanced over his shoulder; immediately, he realized what was happening. At the sight of all six of his partners hudding around and watching him, his cheeks turned bright red and his cool composure seemed to vanish instantly. 

The six of them snickered amongst themselves at how flustered their partner looked.

“Who’s gonna go grab him?” Bev asked, red lips curling up in a smirk.

“I got this covered,” Stan replied coolly, walking down to the end of the bar where Eddie sat. Obviously his presence interrupted whatever conversation was going on between them; Stan couldn’t quite tell what they were discussing exactly, but he could tell that Eddie was having trouble holding up his end of the conversation. 

“Hi,” Eddie whispered, his green eyes turning dark with desire as he peered over at Stan. 

Stan glanced smugly over at the other gentleman - who was surprisingly still hanging around - and casually leaned over to whisper in Eddie’s ear, letting his lips brush teasingly over it. “Say bye to the boy toys. We’re taking you home and that’s where the real fun will begin.“

The sultry tone in Stan’s voice sent a shiver of anticipation straight down his spine. Swallowing hard, Eddie mumbled out some response to the stranger to get him to finally leave. He then took Stan’s outstretched hand and let him guide him towards the exit. 

“Lady and gents, prepare for take off,” Richie proclaimed with a pleased expression. He crouched down in front of Bev, “Hop on, Red!” 

Bev laughed as she hopped onto Richie’s back, wrapping her legs around his waist and one arm around his chest. The other thrust into the air triumphantly. “Onward, my trusty steed!”

Ben and Bill followed after them as Richie galloped after Stan and Eddie. The two of them shared fond chuckles at the goofiness of their partners while Mike stayed behind to pay their tab for the evening. 

By the time they all reached the car, Stan and Eddie were sitting in the middle row of their SUV, Stan's fingers creeping up Eddie's thigh towards the slight bulge forming in his pants. The action elicited the softest moan from Eddie, which sparked a wave of desire amongst the rest of his partners. 

“What are you guys waiting for?” Stan inquired with a smirk, “The sooner we get home, the sooner we can give Eddie all the attention he so obviously craves.” 

It didn’t take much more than that to get the rest of them into the car. Bev and Richie climbed into the backseat while Ben slid into the empty seat on the other side of Eddie. Bill sat in the passenger seat, next to Mike who was behind the wheel as their designated driver for the evening.

Luckily they weren't too far from home. For the entire duration of the drive, the car was filled with the sound of Eddie's soft moans and whines as Stan and Ben tag teamed him. 

Ben kissed Eddie's neck, slow but deliberate presses of his lips against the salty skin. He knew exactly what spurred Eddie on; in fact, Ben could unwind any of them simply by kissing their neck. There was something beyond sexy about his soft lips and his warm breath and the scratch of his stubble. 

And since the beginning of their drive, Stan's long fingers had skillfully undone Eddie's belt and the button of his jeans, giving him just enough room to slip his hand beneath the waistband of his underwear. 

Bill turned to peek over his shoulder, "Je-jesus Stan, not wasting any time huh?"

Stan continued his ministrations, which consisted of jerking Eddie off the best he could under the confines of his jeans. They weren't perfectly smooth strokes, but it was enough to get the job done. Stan's lips were curved up in a devilish smirk. "What?" He asked, voice dripping with faux innocence. "I want him rock hard by the time we get home."

"I think he's there," Ben offered with a quiet chuckle against Eddie's skin. 

Mike stole a glance in the rearview mirror, groaning at the sight he was met with. One hand gripped the wheel tightly while the other moved down to adjust himself. 

"Doing okay there Mikey?" Stan asked teasingly. 

Mike omitted a dry chuckle, cocking his head to the side in consideration, "Could be worse, I guess. It’s getting kinda hard to concentrate though."

“Are you thinkin’ ‘bout touching our boy?” Bev hummed softly, leaning forward to comb her fingers through Eddie’s blond locks. “I bet he wants you to. He wants all of the attention on him.” She closed her fist around a handful of his hair. “Isn’t that true baby?”

“Mmhmm,” Eddie whimpered, nodding the best he could with Bev’s fingers still threaded through his hair and Ben’s lips still attached to his neck. His fingers were curled tightly around Stan’s wrist, for no real reason other than to ground himself. 

Mike shook his head in disbelief, “You guys are so impatient.”

“Hey, don’t blame us!” Richie exclaimed, as they pulled up their driveway and into the garage. “Eddie’s the one being all sexy and what not.”

“Don’t worry, he’s gonna get it as soon as we get inside,” Stan replied smugly, pulling his hand from Eddie’s pants, despite his whine of protest. He peeked over at Ben, “You got him?” 

Ben slid out of his seat and reached into the car, grabbing onto Eddie’s ankles to pull him towards the edge of the seat. Eddie let out a shrieking laugh as Ben scooped him up and tossed him over his shoulder. Richie reached forward, arms just barely long enough to smack Eddie playfully on the ass. 

Ben carried Eddie upstairs and by the time the rest of them joined, Ben was laying back on the bed, shirt unbuttoned while Eddie straddled his lap, hands brushing all over his exposed chest and stomach. 

“He-he got to you quick,” Bill commented with a laugh as the remaining five of them undressed to their comfort levels. Stan moved over to their nightstand and pulled out a small box from the bottom drawer. 

Ben’s hands came up to rest on Eddie’s hips, “How am I supposed to resist this?”

“That’s a fair point,” Richie chimed in, already down to just his boxers. “Having Eddie on top of you like that is a damn near religious experience.”

"Beep beep Richie," Eddie snapped, but with minimal conviction. It didn't sound like he actually meant for even a second. It was invalidated even further by the wavering whimper that left his lips in response to Stan demanding that all his clothes be removed. 

Richie straddled Ben's thigh behind Eddie and removed him of his shirt while Ben sat up enough to work on Eddie's pants. Trying to get Eddie off of Ben's lap to take them off completely was far easier said than done, especially with the way he kept grinding his hips down against Ben's. 

"Just take his cock out," Stan ordered, making sure the item twirling on his finger was in Eddie's view. He smirked in delight at the way Eddie's eyes widened. 

"No, no, no," he whimpered, shaking his head adamantly. "I don't need it. I'll be so good, I promise."

His attention whipped over to Mike, who was typically the softest of them all in regards to giving his partner anything and everything they wanted. And Eddie's puppy dog eyes were practically legendary; Bill, Ben, and Richie, who could usually offer some self control, were helpless to them. Even Bev had fallen for them from time to time. But the only person they didn't work on was Stan. 

"Ohhh honey," he cooed, his long fingers curling around Eddie's erection to give him a few more lazy strokes. He then tugged on the cock ring and settled it around the base of Eddie's length, testing it gently so it was snug but comfortable. "You've said that before and it hasn't been true. So why should I believe you this time?"

"And we want to play with you for a while Eds," Bev added on with a sweet smile, scratching her nails across his shoulders and over the back of his neck. "You wanted our attention, now we're gonna give it to you."

"Th-that's not fair!" Eddie insisted in a stammer, "Everyone was getting attention from other people! It wasn't just me!"

"Yeah, but the thing is, even with all those gorgeous men fawning over you and buying you drinks, in the end, all you wanted was  _ our  _ attention. That's why you kept staring back at us. You were making sure that we were watching you get all this attention. Isn't that right, baby?"

"Well, I-" Eddie tried to defend himself but he cut himself off with a gasp of surprise as Richie's hand came up to grab his chin. 

"Eds, if you wanted all of our attention, all you had to do was ask," Richie practically purred in his ear, his teeth tugging on the sensitive skin of his ear lobe. "You know we're always eager to please."

"And now, we're gonna play a little game," Stan announced, earning a chorus of intrigued noises from the other participants. They were all in various states of undress and were all hard to some degree, Ben obviously being the hardest aside from Eddie who was still squirming with need in his lap. 

"You kept looking to see who was watching you Eddie," Stan continued, plucking another item from the box he pulled out. "But I think you already knew. I think you already know who's attention you have without having to look. So we're gonna test that."

Eddie swallowed the lump in his throat and forced out a shaky, "Wh-what?"

"You know the safe word if you need it," Stan told him, dropping his dominant tone for a moment and pressing a tender, lingering kiss to Eddie's lips before sliding the blindfold over his eyes. "Now lie back on the bed and let's have some fun."

Eddie felt a tinge of exhilaration rushing through him as he scrambled off of Ben's lap, with the help of who he presumed to be Ben and Richie. This wasn't the first time he'd been blindfolded with them all, but it was the first time he'd have to rely on all his other senses to identify the others like this. He felt fairly confident and he knew, regardless of skill or not, he was in for a treat. 

A few silent moments passed where Eddie laid on the bed, shifting his legs impatiently, attempting to get any kind of friction for his aching length. A firm hand wrapped around him and he couldn't help the sudden sob of pleasure that ripped through him as they firmly stroked him. 

"Mike," Stan hissed in warning. 

"What?" He asked innocently, "It's not like he can come anyways so what's the harm?"

Eddie bit his lip, trying to resist the urge to rut his hips up against Mike's strong, warm grip. Surely Stan would make Mike stop for real if he thought Eddie was getting into it too much. 

"Thank you Mikey," Eddie murmurs softly, his voice a mixture of sultry and sweet. He felt weight shifting on the bed and then a pair of lips on his own. He parted his lips with a quiet moan, pressing his tongue into whoever's mouth those soft lips belonged to. After a minute, they pulled away and there was no doubt in Eddie's mind that it was Mike. 

After another couple minutes of Stan giving vague directions that Eddie knew were accompanied by a lot of pointing and gesturing, he felt the warm heat of someone's mouth engulf him whole. 

"Holy shit," he cried out, his hand shooting out to grab onto whoever's hair, but it was pulled back before he could reach. 

"C'mon Eds," Bev chuckled and Eddie could immediately recognize the smooth skin as hers. "If we let you grab hair, you'd instantly know who it was and that's not fair." 

He whimpered quietly, biting his lip as the person kept bobbing his head over his length. It had to be either Stan or Richie, based purely on the skill of the person sucking him off; they were easily the two best blowjob givers amongst them and this person really knew their way around a blowjob. 

Richie moaned around Eddie's length as Bev situated herself behind him, slick fingers rubbing over his hole. He pushed his hips back and took Eddie in deeper.

Eddie felt a pair of gentle hands guiding his knees to bend and his feet to plant on the bed, his legs just wide enough for them to have access to his hole. He let out a long, drawn out moan at the feeling of a wet finger easing into him. 

Ben pressed a kiss to Eddie's knee as he began to open him up, cursing himself as he realized that it might give away his identity. But he decided ultimately that he didn't care; he didn't want to trick Eddie in any way and he wanted to give him the same tender care he always did. Even more so with how vulnerable Eddie was, sight taken away and left at the mercy of his six partners. 

Pretty soon, a pair of calloused hands took hold of his wrist, turning his palm facing up. He recoiled slightly when he felt a sudden drop of cold liquid fall onto his hand. Realization hit him a second later when his hand was guided to wrap around a long, hard erection. He groaned, a shot of arousal shooting straight to his groin as he began to stroke them, the lube making his fist easily glide over them. He brushed his thumb under the head and was delighted by the voiceless shudder he heard in response. Mike tried to stop it, but he couldn't help that Eddie even excelled at handjobs. 

Not long after, the same process was repeated with his other hand. It was guided to wrap around another erection, this one just as long but not quite as thick as the other one. Bill's head fell back as he somehow managed to prevent himself from making any noise that might give him away.

Eddie, on the other hand, couldn't stop himself from emitting various sounds of pleasure that, at this point, came out in a continuous stream. There were so many sensations overwhelming him; between jerking off two of his incredibly hard partners, one of them continuing to suck his dick and another with three fingers buried inside him, it was almost too much to take. If it wasn't for the cock ring he wore, he probably would've come already and, honestly, no one would be able to blame him one bit. 

He let out a pitiful whimper as both Richie pulled back and Ben withdrew his fingers; he attempted to keep his rhythm steady while jerking both Mike and Bill off, but it was hard to concentrate when he was waiting for the next move to be made. Sure enough, he felt the gentle press of Ben’s head against his hole. 

“Oh fuck yessss,” Eddie moaned, tossing his head back against the pillows. The press of Ben’s thick cock into him felt amazing, an indescribable yet incomplete satisfaction. He wanted more. He wanted to feel all of his partners; he wanted them all to come and then he wanted to come himself. At this point, he already  _ ached _ for it. 

He thought, as Ben slid all the way into him, he would soon find some relief in the rhythm thrusts of Ben fucking into him. But instead, he just paused and Eddie was surprised to feel someone straddling his lap. Eddie swallowed in anticipation, gasping as he felt a few fingers prop his dick up and then a warm heat enveloped him. Richie had to bite his lip hard, almost to the point of drawing blood, in an effort to stay quiet as he sank all the way down onto Eddie’s length.

“Holy shit,” he whispered in disbelief, more and more pleasure crashing down on him as the two of them began to move, slowly, in tandem. Just when he thought things couldn’t get any better, he felt someone shifting their weight to kneel by his head and out of pure reflex, he turned his head to face them. A moment later, he felt them rub the head of their erection against his lips; he immediately parted them to take it into his mouth with an apprectiative moan. He eagerly bobbed his head over their length, taking him deeper and deeper each time.

“Okay, Eds,” Bev said suddenly, the smirk on her face evident in her voice. “You ready to guess who’s who?”

“Mmhmm,” he hummed around Stan’s length, nodding his head. He pulled back slightly to suck on the head, flicking his tongue against its underside teasingly before letting it slip from his lips altogether. “I think it’s Bill who I was blowing.” He darted his tongue out to twirl it around the head again. “Mmm yeah, definitely Bill. And I think I’m jerking off Stan and Mike.”

“More specific, baby,” Bev advised him, brushing the hair away from Eddie’s forehead. 

Eddie let out a quiet, frustrated moan, unable to focus his attention on much else as Ben and Richie continued to thrust down onto him and into him. He felt the heat building and building in his gut, the coil growing tighter and tighter. Taking a moment to think, he squeezed his grips tighter on the two hard lengths, brushing his thumb over the heads in consideration. 

“Mike’s on my right and….” he paused in thought, “Stan is on my left?”

“And who’s fucking you?” Bev continued to prompt his guesses, not wanting to give away any of the others’ locations. In between them, Eddie could hear soft moans coming from her; it was hard to say whether she was touching herself or one of the guys was eating her out. Both seemed likely, but Eddie couldn’t quite tell.

He could, however, tell exactly who was inside him. “Ben,” Eddie answered confidently, “And then that would leave Richie as the one who’s riding me.”

Immediately after he answered, he heard a scoff from above him and the rhythm of whoever was riding him faltered slightly. “I’m last?” Richie questioned, clearly offended, “I’m just the default answer?”

Eddie let out a bark of laughter, “Well you better make sure I don’t forget then, huh?” He then felt a pair of hands plant themselves on his chests and Richie picked up his pace, bouncing in Eddie’s lap. 

“Can I see now, please?” Eddie asked in a whisper, briefly turning his attention in Bev’s direction. A moment later, the blindfold was being pulled off; he squinted his eyes as they adjusted to the light of the bedroom. He bit his lip to hold back a moan, overwhelmed by the sights all around him. He tried to recollect his previous answers, but he found it hard to care.

He looked up to his right to see Bev, who was straddling Mike’s face, her hands planted on his firm chest as he eagerly ate her out. He turned his head to the other side to see both Bill and Stan next to him; it was Bill’s hard length, however, wrapped in his grip, which meant Stan had been the one he’d been sucking him off. Then finally, his gaze moved forward, to find Richie riding him and Ben fucking him.

“Not bad Eddie,” Stan murmured softly, cupping his chin and guiding his lips back to the head of his cock. “You got three out of five.”

Eddie hummed in acknowledgement, but otherwise didn’t seem to care much as he resumed bobbing his head over Stan’s length. 

“Good boy,” Stan chuckled, combing his fingers through Eddie’s blond locks. “You’re doing such a good job.”

Eddie whined, barely able to find a pace that allowed him to jerk Bill and Mike simultaneously, while also sucking Stan off. The way Ben kept ramming against his prostate and the way Richie slammed down onto his cock made him dizzy, pleasure continuing to build. 

“You want some help, Eds?” Bev asked sweetly, leaning forward to wrap her lips around the head of Mike’s impressive length. He let his hand fall away as she began bobbing her head. 

“I wanna come,” Eddie whispered, lips brushing against Stan’s tip as he spoke. He wasted no time in swallowing Stan down again after that. 

“Since you didn’t guess correctly on Bill and I, you have to make us come first,” Stan replied smugly, brushing his thumb against Eddie’s rosy cheek; it stroked right beneath his eye, which seemed to be filling with tears of frustration. “After that, you can come. Does that sound fair?”

Everyone hummed in agreement, Eddie doing so reluctantly. With a hint of determination, he brought his free hand down to massage Bill’s balls while he stroked his other hand over the length. 

“Keep it up Eds and I won’t last much longer,” Bill offered with a chuckle, his hips pumping forward to work with the rhythm of Eddie’s hand. 

“Please come Bill,” Eddie groaned softly, looking up at Bill as he continued to suck Stan off. It didn’t take much more than a few more pumps of his hand over Bill’s length for him to finally come with a grunt and groan of Eddie’s name.

Eddie swallowed Stan’s entire length, holding his head there as he moaned around him at the feeling of Bill’s come hitting his hand and chest. He was about to bring a hand to Stan’s balls to help get him there, but before he even could, Stan’s fingers were tightening in his hair and he was tensing, coming down Eddie’s throat. He coughed and sputtered as he pulled back, unable to smoothly swallow when Stan was buried down his throat like that. Stroking his thumb across Eddie’s bottom lip, he gathered the small amount of come there; eagerly, Eddie wrapped his lips around the digit and sucked it clean.

“Holy fuck!” Richie cried out, his eyes wide and fixed on the scene in front of him. His hips were now grinding down against Eddie’s, producing sound after sound of pleasure. Eddie brought one hand up to rest on Richie’s hip to guide his movements while the other reached over to cup Mike’s balls as Bev continued to bob her head over his length. It didn’t take much more than that for Mike to come, Bev stilling and swallowing with ease.

Ben was the next, slamming his hips against Eddie’s a few more time before finally coming deep inside him. The drawn out groan Ben omitted drew a similar one from Eddie, though his came more from desperation than satisfaction. 

“Please,” Eddie whimpered pathetically, “Please let me come now.”

Stan leaned down to kiss Eddie as Bill helped Richie ease himself off of Eddie just long enough for Bill to remove the ring from around his cock. Eddie was barely inside of Richie again before he was coming with a relieved sob. Richie pushed his hips back against Eddie’s, working him through his release while chasing his own. Eddie squeezed his eyes shut as he worked to catch his breath, knowing the possibility of him crying was too grand to risk. His release had been building for so long and been held back for just as long, he couldn’t help the immense relief he finally felt. 

He finally opened his eyes when he felt Richie’s warm come landing on his chest, accompanied by Richie’s loud moans of pleasure. “Is that everyone?” he asked, blinking his eyes tiredly. “Bev? Did you…?”

“Oh Eddie, you’re so thoughtful,” she cooed softly, stroking her thumb against his collarbone. “Don’t worry, Mike did a fantastic job of taking care of me.”

“How do you feel?” Ben asked him, slowly pulling out of Eddie and pressing another kiss to his knee. 

“Incredible,” Eddie yawned, barely able to keep his eyes open. The second Richie removed himself from Eddie’s lap, he moved to curl up on his side, trying to press himself back against Mike while simultaneously trying to cuddle with Stan and Bill. 

“Hey there lamb chop,” Mike said gently, rubbing his hand over Eddie’s hip. He looked over at the other’s, “I think we oughta get him into a shower before he falls asleep.”

“Might be too late already,” Ben chuckled, sliding off of the bed along with the rest of them. Even in his supposed sleep, Eddie pouted at the loss of warmth and comfort. 

“C’mon Eds,” Richie tried to reach out and grab Eddie’s hand, but it didn’t do them any good. 

“Bill and Richie, why don’t you guys go grab him something to drink and eat?” Stan instructed, “Ben and Bev, you guys can go start the shower for him. Not too hot though, despite the fact that he likes his showers to melt his skin off. Mike, can you grab him and bring him to the bathroom?”

Eddie smiled as Mike hoisted him up into his arms. Despite never saying a single word aloud, his partners knew exactly what he needed and exactly how to take care of him. Even afterwards, they knew what to do to help him decompress and relax even further after his long awaited release. He could search the world over and over again, and never find anyone more caring and giving than his partners. They say you’re lucky to find your one in a million, but somehow Eddie had found his six. 


End file.
